


Menonton Ulang Lake House

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berjalan bersama Lev selalu membuat saya merasa kesepian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menonton Ulang Lake House

Berjalan bersama Lev selalu membuat saya merasa kesepian.

Awalnya, saya kira kerna tingginya menjulang

melampaui cuping telinga saya

atau tungkainya yang panjang sehingga

saya selalu ditinggalnya di belakang.

 

Melangkah adalah caranya membentangkan jarak.

Seperti awan, saya ingin berarak menaunginya.

 

Sesekali ingin iseng meninggalkannya

selama dua tahun, setiap musim kemarau, misal.

 

Akan tetapi,

Di masa depan, setiap musim penghujan

saya ingin mencium pucuk hidung anak-anaknya di pekarangan.

 


End file.
